Winter Jasmine
by vastare
Summary: He was winter...cold, imposing, silent and mysterious. She was a jasmine...lively, fiery and yet fragile. Will this flower survive the winter or will she just waste away? KaoruAoshi stories
1. Try

Okay, this is my first try at Aoshi/Kaoru pairing. So people be gentle please. Still constructive criticism is always welcome. This piece was originally written for a songfic community on LJ. This is the first of 15 that I need to do in order to complete the challenge.Due to FFnet's rules, I've taken out the lyrics and just posted the story.

If the want the complete version go to my lj (livejournal), you will find the link on my profile page. I don't have a beta for this, so forgive me if there are any mistakes.

Anyways enjoy and let me know what you guys think.

**

* * *

**

**Try**

**By Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

The moon shone through the large glass windows of the room that for once was left bare as the dark curtains were pulled completely open. She normally preferred the darkness, reveling in being able to hide all of her imperfections, her secrets, her pain with the dark shadows that always appeared to incase the room…her beautiful cage.

Yet today she wanted everything to be exposed. She could not take it any longer…she didn't want to pretend or hide…not anymore.

Indigo blue eyes stared sullenly at the white ceiling, which seemed almost blue as the moonlight slid against it. She knew that he would be home soon, the thought making her hands unconsciously tighten in the green sheets that covered the bed.

Kaoru had always been a strong person, certainly in spirit, but right now she was feeling weak. She had never been as apprehensive in her life as she was this moment. Being raised in a dojo, discipline and courage were the fundaments to her personality.

Nevertheless here she was her stomach turning because of her nervousness as she waited for him to come home.

The word home left a bitter aftertaste in her mouth. She wondered if he even considered this his home.

She sighed as she raised a hand to run through her dark long hair that was sprawled behind her.

Aoshi was a very complicated man, with so many layers and most of them incased in the strongest of ice, shielding him from whatever might be out there, shielding him from her.

She did understand however why he was the way he was.

Aoshi hadn't had the best of childhoods to say the least, from his early-age involvement with gangs to the loss of his four best friends, there weren't really that many happy memories for him.

Indigo blue eyes saddened, he still carried those scars with him physically and emotionally. Not trusting and not letting anyone too close to him…even her, the person who loved him so much.

She sometimes wished that he would open more to her, but she was tired of waiting for him to do that. She could not put her heart out there any longer. She had given all she had to give to him, but she felt like he didn't share her feelings.

Aoshi had always been a very distant and unemotional man. He was an enigma to all, beautiful to admire, but hard to get close too. She could still recall the first time she saw him. She didn't know what it was, but he seemed to ensnare her instantly, for he was beautiful…his silence was beautiful.

It made her wonder how silence could be so beautiful, for Aoshi was silence in the most pure form and she found him utterly beautiful.

Her gaze shifted to the clock, which hung forgotten on the wall. Time was almost nonexistent in this room…this was their own little world.

The insistent ticking though reminded her that the moment was drawing closer.

Aoshi always arrived at this hour.

A man of very few words, he would barely speak a word to her as he came home. And as always when he entered this room, he chose to hide his flaws and secrets in the shadows just like her, even if those same shadows were the same ones that offered them intimacy when they made love on nights like these.

Closing her eyes, she tried to recall his caresses…his touch…his whole being as he made her his, over and over. Biting her lip, she tried to keep her tears at bay.

She loved him…she truly did…but she couldn't do this anymore.

Kaoru looked up as the door to the door was slowly pulled open. She didn't even bother to sit up as he stepped into the room, quietly closing the door behind him. He only had on a pair of dark pants on; probably having discarded the rest of his clothing in the bathroom as he always did, before coming to bed.

He stood there, imposing as always, looking as composed as ever with his eyes surveying the room. She resisted the urge to giggle as she watched him gaze at the windows, obviously expecting the room to be dark as always.

'Not this time, I don't want to hide and neither will you.'

She felt a pang of remorse as she eyed the scars on his body.

'So much history of pain.'

Kaoru was brought out of her musings as she felt his gaze on her. She resisted the urge to squirm as his smoldering gaze ran along her body.

Ice could burn just as well, she thought sardonically for an instant.

However whatever thoughts might have been circling her head vanished as his arctic blue eyes met her indigo ones. She still wondered how, he could always render her so helpless with only one look, but she didn't dwell too much on it as she noticed the look in his eyes.

She was certain that for a fleeting second she had seen curiosity in those dark depths, but it was quickly replaced by the same indifferent mask he always wore.

She suddenly felt vulnerable as he gazed at her as she lay there for once completely visible to him as streams of moonlight illuminated her tiny frame sprawled on the large bed, the tank top and the pair of comfy string pants she wore, no longer covering her enough in her opinion.

"Kaoru…"

His voice send a shiver down her spine, for a moment she wished to just close her eyes and forget about everything, but she quickly pushed those feelings aside as she slowly sat up.

She needed to do this.

"I'm leaving…" she muttered her voice cracking a bit and revealing her inner turmoil, which she was trying hard not to show.

His eyes bore through her and she momentarily lost her courage and looked away, eyes diverting to her suitcases which sat calmly next to the closet.

"Why?"

The question although warranted, still surprised her. She would have thought him to know better, to understand.

A wry smile appeared on her lips as she lowered her head, allowing the dark bangs to cover those deep indigo eyes of hers that at the moment glistened with unshed tears.

Why? Did he not see it? Did he not see that she loved him…but she couldn't stay…she couldn't stand watching and feeling him push her away each time.

"Why don't you figure it out!" she snapped, her anger, pain and sadness, all swirling together and making her yell at him.

She hadn't been planning to yell at him, but it was too much to keep inside.

She was now glaring at him as the same tears she refused to cry, fell from her eyes, leaving wet glistening paths along her cheeks.

And yet he seemed unperturbed by the whole thing.

Kaoru felt her heart break even more, as she studied him. He didn't seem to show any kind of emotion and it hurt her. She would have gladly welcomed anger, even hate, anything besides the aloofness that he was demonstrating her at that instant.

Shoulders slumped in defeat as the dark haired woman gave up. She needed to leave…now.

Looking away from him, she slowly stood up from the bed and made her way towards the suitcases that were standing and almost waiting on her in front of those large glass windows.

The dark haired woman could feel his gaze on her, but she refused to look at him. Her heart could not bear it any longer.

Just as she was about to reach her suitcases, she felt him move. She had absolutely no time to react as he took hold of her.

"Don't." Her breath caught in her throat as she felt him wrap his arms around her waist, pulling her against him.

She felt her resolve crumble slightly at his spoken word, but anger soon reared its ugly head. He had no right to order her around. Not now…not after he so carelessly showed her that he didn't love her.

"Let me go Aoshi." She said frostily, her voice sounding as cold as she was feeling inside at the moment.

For a moment, she thought he was going to let her go, but he only tightened his hold on her, while bringing her closer to his body. She swallowed hard as she felt the warmth of his body permeate her clothes, warming her back. For a moment, she couldn't speak and just settled on standing there with him holding her.

The silence grew deafening to her ears though. She bit her lips, wanting to say anything, but having nothing to say. Just when she thought it was becoming too much to bear, he spoke once again, breaking the silence.

"Stay." He whispered, finally breaking the silence that had settled between them.

Indigo blue eyes widened as his word registered to her mind. Hope blossomed in her chest, but she wasn't ready to believe just yet.

"Why? Why do you want me to stay? There's nothing here for me…" she whispered sullenly, voice wavering.

"We can try." He spoke calmly, his voice not giving any hints to what he was feeling; it made her wonder if he truly wanted this.  
**  
**"Try?" She asked meekly.

She sighed deeply, her eyelids lowering slightly as she thought about his words.

Could she try once again? Was she strong enough?

Indigo blue eyes fixed on the slumbering city in front of them, while her index finger made imaginary patterns on the glass surface.

Did she _want_ to try again? Was it worth it?  
**  
**

"I can try." He muttered softly in her ear, his hot breath dancing along her neck and shoulders, making her shiver lightly as she tensed in his arms.

Aoshi didn't know what more he could offer. He was a man of a few words and even less emotions. The way he was brought up, was completely different from her. While she had been able to show her emotions freely, he had to keep his hidden, knowing that it could only be a weakness to him in the world he was brought up in.

He sincerely wished that he could offer her more, but it wasn't in him. He could not change himself, but even if he didn't show her, he did care for her.

If only she could understand that…

"Aoshi, tell me this…" she whispered, untangling herself from his arms, so that she could turn to gaze at him.

For the first time, she could see surprise flicker across his face, even if it was short lasted. Not wasting any time, she blurted out what she had wishing to ask him for some time.

"Do you love me?" She cried out, needing to know that if she decided to stay…she was staying for a good reason.

He had been expecting the question, knowing that she would not settle for less. She was such a willful creature. A part of him felt guilty for having made her suffer, even if it was unintentionally. Still he could not be at fault for being himself. Coming once back to his senses, he tried to answer her question as truthfully as possible…but the words just couldn't come out.

Love; it was such a complicated word. It wasn't something that he usually used in his vocabulary. It was foreign to him…but he was willing to learn if only for her.

She felt her hopes vanish as he stayed silent.

"I should have known." She whispered bitterly, making him gaze at her.

She turned her face away from him and tried to move passed him, but he wouldn't budge. With every second she felt her anger and frustration mounting to the point that she wanted to physically hurt him.

Still he didn't let her move. She was just about to yell at him to let her go, when he stopped her by bend down and sealing his lips against hers. Once again blue eyes widened in surprise.

She was shocked and outraged that he would do something like that, but her body betrayed her, responding to him even if her mind refused to be deceived; eyes shutting close, while she clung at him like he was her lifeline.

**  
**

She didn't protest as he led her to their bed and she didn't protest as he laid her down, his strong body incasing hers.

A part of her was outraged that he would stop her from leaving, but as soon as her eyes met his, she felt her anger disappear.Not even how much she wanted, she would not be able to leave.

She raised a hand to touch his cheek, his fingers dancing along his perfect face and she knew at that moment that it wasn't a dream, it was real.

No words needed to be spoken, to understand each other. She knew that it wouldn't be easy, but she was willing to try if he was.

She loved him that much.

And as he once again kissed her, she forgot about everything else, surrendering herself to him, their room shutting them off from the rest of the world.

Only this time there were no shadows between them as the moonlight illuminated them, exposing all of their truths and secrets to one another and her love for him…

And maybe even his unspoken love for her.

**END……………………………………………………………………………………**


	2. Everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters. My second one-shot. Enjoy!**

**Everything**

by **Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

The night was calm and peaceful, with only a few people still on the now almost empty streets. Usually the streets would be crowded right now, but the earlier rain had made most people think twice about going out.

They had also chosen to stay in tonight.

Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see her. Her deep sapphire blue eyes twinkled merrily as she gazed at the star filled heavens.

Fortunately for her the sky had cleared up for the most part with only a few lingering clouds visible, making it easier to gaze at the bright heavenly bodies adorning the dark sky.

She looked so much like a child sometimes; the simplest things pleased her and made her happy. He wondered sometimes if it was that childish innocence that had drawn him to her.

Kaoru Kamiya.

She was such a strange woman sometimes.

They met through mutual friends at a wedding. At first she had struck him as the usual young woman that would most likely be gaping at him the whole night. He wasn't vain or anything, but women just seemed to be unable to leave him alone. Even though he made it clear with his aloof and cold attitude that he wasn't interested.

So he hadn't expected her to be any different when she had approached him.

Nevertheless he had been proven wrong as she had engaged him in intellectual conversations. She seemed unaffected by his looks or his persona and had conversed with him, just like she would have had with any other person.

And he had been tempted to see how sharp she really was. He had proceeded on asking her opinion about certain situations, which he knew that not many could answer. And still she had calmly replied to all of them, all the while being sure to emphasize her point with such conviction and such intelligence that left him slightly taken aback.

His interest had undoubtedly been caught that day, even if he had been reluctant to admit it back then.

"You shouldn't be dwelling in the past, Aoshi." Her soft voice floated to his ears, causing him to turn his face to the side to gaze at her.

She smiled warmly at him, while moving closer to him. The night was slightly chilly, causing her to shiver lightly. She instinctively snuggled closer to him, her smaller frame pressing in his side.

He didn't say anything, but brought her closer to him, throwing his arm over her shoulder as he once again let his mind wander.

The second time they met had been at a party that one of their friends had thrown. He had been trying to get away from the women surrounding him, when she had appeared. She had promptly wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled herself against him, silently proclaiming him as hers.

Of course he had been surprised not knowing what she had wanted, until the other women had left them alone. With a smile on her face, she had pushed herself away from him and calmly explained that she was only trying to help and that he didn't seem content with all the attention.

He had been surprised that she had been able to read him so easily, but chose not to say anything. Still she hadn't seemed bothered by his reaction and had just offered him another smile.

And just like that she had disappeared into the crowd leaving him to wonder what was going on in that young woman's head.

Reluctantly he had found himself thinking about her as the days passed. She was an enigma to him, capable of throwing him off guard with just simple actions. And he hadn't been happy about it.

Being a lawyer, it was his job to throw people off and not the other way around. He was supposed to be in control, knowing exactly what was going on around him and yet he couldn't figure her out.

He couldn't figure a single girl out.

"You're doing it again." She muttered, this time with a certain edge in her voice that made it clear that she was slightly frustrated with him.

"I was thinking about when we met." He said calmly, hoping that it would calm the beginnings of her temper.

If there was one thing, he had learned was that she had a very fiery temper. She wasn't afraid to let anyone know what she felt or thought. Having been raised in a dojo, she was the epitome of discipline, courage and honor. And still she also had that nurturing and guiding spirit that only a teacher could possess.

She was the perfect combination, but at the same time she was so diverse in certain aspects. To put it simply she was mix of characteristics and feelings that were hard to describe and yet hard to ignore.

She was unique.

He was brought from his thoughts by her soft chuckling. Gazing at her, he could notice the amusement clearly on her face.

"Do you still remember that time I saved you from those hungry and obsessed women at the party?" she mused, teeth gleaming as she grinned mischievously at him.

He wasn't particularly fond of that memory, knowing very well that she had indeed saved him.

Yet being male, it was just normal that he denied her ever helping him. His ego demanded it.

"I didn't need your help." He murmured feeling slightly embarrassed.

Aoshi Shinomori did not get embarrassed and yet here was this slip of a woman who knew exactly which buttons to push to make the silent man make uncomfortable.

Another thing to add to the growing list of Kaoru Kamiya, he thought sardonically.

If there was one thing Kaoru enjoyed, it was teasing her dear boyfriend. Being quite a bit older than her, he was more mature and rarely showed a playful side. However that didn't stop her from trying to crack his immaculate composed persona.

She took pleasure in those few moments when she could actually make him squirm. Okay, so he didn't squirm, but at least she could embarrass him a bit. Grinning cheekily she made sure to scoot closer to him, so that she could whisper in his ear playfully.

"No? I'm certain that within only a few more minutes, they would have jumped you right there. Hmmm…maybe I should have let them. I'm certain even Megumi was ready to jump your bones and she was married." Her hot breath danced along his ear, making him almost shiver, but he resisted the urge by sheer will.

Still what she said, did make him mentally wince. If he had been anyone else, he would have cringed at the mention of that woman's name. The woman wasn't nicknamed fox for nothing. Even though she was married, she didn't mind flirting or better said harassing other men. And unfortunately he seemed her favorite victim.

"Oh…don't tell me you're scared of Megumi?" Kaoru snickered, knowing very well that he only tolerated the woman's presence because of her.

Aoshi narrowed his arctic eyes at his girlfriend as he watched her giggle amusedly at him. He still didn't understand how Megumi and she were friends. They practically argued and fought all the time, especially when the older woman decided to try to flirt with him.

If something could be said was that his Kaoru was quite jealous. She had promptly told him once that she did trust him, but it was the women that she didn't trust.

The admonishment had brought a smile to his lips that time and she had promptly tried to hit him afterwards, calling him an ego-centric male.

"You have weird friends." He said after a while, making her sober up.

An unlady like snort was her answer as she poked his side.

"You forget that they are your friends too." She shot back, smiling smugly, knowing very well that she was right.

"Unfortunately." He admonished, trying to find a reason why he considered them his friends.

What she said was true, it was ironic how they had always had the same friends and yet they hadn't met before that one time.

"Hey! That's just mean Aoshi. Come on, don't you like Sano?" She cried out defensively.

At this it was his turn to snort. She had to be joking.

"That rooster head? No."

"Okay, I admit Sano can be well Sano, but still you do tolerate him. So what about Saitou?" She asked hopefully and he once again, found himself wondering if she was kidding.

"Kaoru, you don't like Saitou." She pointed out, knowing very well that Saitou had nicknamed her raccoon; something that she still hadn't forgiven the man.

"True, but I like Misao. And she's married to Saitou, so I have to bear him. Even though I don't understand what she saw in him. Seriously that man is infuriating." She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

He couldn't stop the smile that appeared on his lips as he watched her. In all his years, he had never used the word cute, not liking it and not wanting to use it. It was just plain degrading in his opinion and didn't go with his character and yet as he stared at his girlfriend, he couldn't stop himself from finding her cute.

He mentally berated himself, knowing that he was going soft. Trying to dispel such thoughts he tried to focus on the conversation.

"And what about Kenshin? Don't tell me you don't like him either?" She indicated knowing very well that she had won the argument.

If there was one person he considered a friend, it would be Kenshin Himura. Locking his arctic eyes with her sapphire blue ones, he could see that she knew that she had won.

"He's acceptable." He admonished in a bored voice, still to Kaoru it was like he had just told her that she had won the first price in something.

"See, I'm right…they are your friends." She cried out excitedly, while at the same time chanting something about her winning or something.

Letting out a sigh, he leaned further into the couch, enjoying the crisp night air. However her victory chant was getting on his nerves.

Having about enough, he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her against his hard chest. She let out a startled cry and blushed, but he paid little heed to it.

"Just enjoy the silence." He muttered tugging her head under his chin.

He smiled softly as he heard her huff, knowing very well that she was irritated. And yet at the moment, he didn't care.

All that mattered to him was that she was in his arms. It still amazed him how different they were and still they fit perfectly together.

They were so different and yet they could not be anymore perfect for one another. He was a silent man by nature and she was the complete opposite, loud and spirited. Yet she understood him better than anyone could.

It was times like these that he wondered what he would so without her.

"Aoshi, are you enjoying yourself?" She asked breaking the silence and pulling herself away from him. He reluctantly let her go as she turned to gaze at him with large sapphire blue eyes that openly displayed what she was feeling at the moment.

She was an open book. He could always know what she thinking or feeling. It was that sense of knowledge and trust that fueled his affection for her. She was always honest to him, even if it was unconsciously.

His gaze lowered to her hands and he could see the way she wringed them. She was nervous. Even after all these years that they've been together, she still had her doubts when it came to certain things, one of them being able to please them. He didn't quite understand her doubts, knowing that she would always make him happy, but still he didn't hesitate to calm her fears.

"Very much." He whispered, pulling her once again against him.

She let out a relieved sigh and he was satisfied that she was at least calm now. He did mean it what he said. He could just spend eternity like this, with her in his arms and just enjoying the warmth that she offered.

He had never been a very emotional man, but she just seemed to bring that part of him out. She was like this beacon that he just couldn't resist.

He loved it when she was happy. For if she was happy, he would be too. No matter how bad his day could be going, she could always brighten his up with just a smile or her small shy kisses.

A soft smile quirked his lips as he thought about how shy she could be, when she kissed him. It still amazed him how shy she is when it comes to such a simple thing as kissing. It was perplexing to say the least, considering how strong-willed she usually was.

He was momentarily distracted from his thoughts as she felt her smaller hand touch his. Gazing down at her, he watched as her cheeks heated up, while she entwined her fingers with his.

It felt so strange to hold her small hand in his much larger than his. It also brought him to a certain conclusion. No matter how strong she wanted to appear to be, she was still so fragile. His protective instincts instantly kicked. He had long ago swore that he would protect her and he would keep his word.

"Hmmm…Aoshi, so what did you want to give me earlier?" She asked softly, as she brushed a strand of dark hair out of her face.

He was slightly confused by her question, until he recalled what he had planned. Slight hesitation took a hold of him, but he quickly brushed it away.

"You'll see." He replied softly, knowing very well that it wouldn't be enough for her.

He knew that she was surprised at his somewhat teasing answer. He would be the first to admit that he wasn't the most comical of persons.

However when it came to her, he just couldn't help himself sometimes. It had always mystified him, how easily she could change moods and he was ashamed to admit it that he had grown somewhat accustomed to her lively ways.

She was so easy to provoke and even easier to please, but most of all she was probably one of the most curious people he had ever met. His arctic eyes momentarily lightened as he noticed the inquisitive look on her face that she was trying so hard to hide.

If there was one thing she should have learned by now, was she could not hide anything from him.

"Come on, Aoshi…let me see what it is." She cried out after having enough of the silence that settled between them.

"No, not yet." She must have noticed the amusement in his eyes, for she quickly pushed herself away from him, crossing her arms over her chest and huffing at him.

"Fine, don't tell me!" she snapped and made to stand up, but he stopped her, making her trip and fall against his chest.

"Have patience." He whispered as she let out some frustrated sounds, while trying to sit up.

He finally let her up, but she made sure to jab him in the ribs.

"You're annoying sometimes." She said turning her gaze away from him and sticking her chin arrogantly in the air.

The picture she presented made him smile. He just couldn't resist her.

How the mighty have fallen, he thought sarcastically as he reached for her, bringing her against his body once again.

Nevertheless whatever emotion that she been feeling at the moment, seemed to vanish as she felt his lips on her forehead. She tensed, while her cheeks heated up instantly. Raising her eyes, she watched as he slowly backed away. He lingered for a moment, his eyes boring through hers, before slowly leaning away.

"Aoshi?" She asked confusedly, while blushing.

She resisted the urge to touch her forehead where his lips had touched her. It still felt warm; it almost felt like he was branding her in some way. The thought made her blush even more. It was always like that, when it came to him. Never had she met someone that could render so helpless with only the barest of touches.

While to many people, Aoshi might appear cold and distant, he was in reality the most passionate person she's known. Her face turned even redder as memories of their first night together flashed through her mind.

She didn't really have anyone to compare him with, seeing that he had been the first person she had been intimate with, but she was certain that he wasn't lacking when it came to his skills in the bedroom.

She wasn't complaining, really she wasn't.

She gasped as she felt his thumb caress her heated cheek.

"You're blushing." He mused, his calloused thumb tracing her delicate skin.

It was quite dark, so he couldn't see that well if she was indeed blushing, but by the way she squeaked he was certain that she was.

The question was, why was she blushing.

"What are you thinking about Kaoru?" He found himself asking, a part of him eager to get her back for her earlier amusement.

She was saved from answering him though as fireworks suddenly erupted in the sky. A startled sound left her lips, but she quickly composed herself and jumped to her feet as she gazed at the now illuminated sky.

Kaoru was secretly relieved by the distraction for she really didn't want to answer his question. Focusing on the fireworks, she found herself smiling as she watched the beautiful display.

"Look Aoshi." She pointed to the colors in the dark sky, as she smiled gleefully.

The dark haired man just sat there, enjoying the way she acted and came to the conclusion that what he was about to do, was the right thing. She was beautiful in both spirit and body and there was no one else for him.

Bracing himself, he quietly stood up from the couch and walked towards her.

She was by now leaning against the balcony's railing, completely oblivious to him as she took in every little detail of the colorful lights.

"I wonder whose fireworks these are." She muttered more to herself than anyone, so she wasn't expecting an answer.

"They're for you."

"What?" she asked turning to gaze at him with confusion clear in her eyes.

She was surprised by the look in his eyes; a look that made her heart race for some unknown reason. Aoshi wasn't the easiest person to read, but after having been with him for so long, she could clearly see when something was up with him. Right now he looked determined and at the same time hesitant. Concern quickly took hold of her heart as she thought that maybe something was wrong, but that notion was quickly pushed aside by his next movement.

Sapphire blue eyes widened as she watched her boyfriend and the man she loved go down on one knee. A part of her knew what was happening, while the other part was just trying not to faint at the sheer magnitude of what was happening.

"Kaoru Kamiya, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Aoshi asked, taking out a small silver ring from his pocket.

She couldn't move, she couldn't breathe as she just stood there staring at the man in front of her. It had to be a dream, she mentally mused.

However she wasn't waking up. So it was real. As the thought made itself known she found herself bombarded by different emotions.

Her voice refused to work as she gazed at the man at her feet. She knew what she wanted to say, but was having hard time trying to speak. Everything seemed so surreal to her.

And still everything seemed so right as she gazed into his eyes. There was doubt.

"It would be my honor." She found herself softly answering without even realizing it.

Yet that's all Aoshi needed to hear as he took her trembling had and slipped the ring on her finger.

Without waiting he stood up gathered her in his arms and proceeded on kissing her. She more than willingly returned the kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck. The kiss was sweet and full of emotion that neither could express in words at the moment.

However their perfect moment was broken, by the sound of Aoshi's mobile phone. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, he reached for the device, mentally cursing whoever it was.

"What?" He snapped coldly, but apparently the person on the other end of the line, didn't really care.

"Jou-chan, what did she say?"

Aoshi resisted the urge to roll his eyes as Sanosuke's loud voice reached his ears. He should have known.

"She said yes, baka." Aoshi growled in the mobile, making his Kaoru giggle.

The young woman giggled even more as she heard the rest of the gang in the background. Apparently they had all been in it.

"So planning to celebrate now? You know what I mean…a good roll in the sack should…"

"Goodbye." With that Aoshi cut Sanosuke off and turned off the phone, even after the rooster head yelled at him to not hang up.

Kaoru was by now laughing wholeheartedly.

Leave it to Sanozuke to make the worst comments at the moment. Finally regaining control of herself, she walked towards her fiancée who was still glaring at the phone.

"Sano? So they all knew about this?" She asked smiling as she wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him down so that their lips were only inches apart.

"Yes, they helped with the fireworks." He muttered his gaze boring through hers.

Both saw what they needed to see in their eyes at that moment. And everything seemed to finally fell into place.

"I love you." She didn't wait for a response as she sealed her lips against his.

The phone clattered to the ground as he hugged her tightly, while deepening the kiss. The fireworks were still going on behind them, but neither paid any mind to them.

This was the beginning of a new chapter in their lives, one that both of them were eager to start. There was still a lot that they didn't know and they were certain that there would be hard times.

However that was life, there would be good times as well. It wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it.

Everything would work out in the end as long as they were together.

**End... **


	3. It Feels Like Home To Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin, or the characters.

A/N This has turned out much longer than I had expected. I hope you guys enjoy it though. And thanks for all those wonderful reviews so far.

**It Feels Like Home To Me**

by **Anime-Goddess-Sakura  
**

Kaoru wasn't usual one to mingle in large crowds, preferring a smaller crowd of a few close friends to a large crowd.

However Megumi, who was one of her closest friends, was completely different. The older woman loved the attention and thrived on the feeling of being the object of attention. So it was no wonder that she decided to throw such a large party, one that Kaoru had to unfortunately attend.

Kaoru very well that if she didn't, the fox a.k.a. Megumi would have her head. Everyone knew that it wasn't a good idea to provoke the fox.

"Kaoru, dear, you made it." Megumi cooed, elegantly walking towards as she noticed the presence of the blue eyed young woman.

Kaoru didn't know what it was about Megumi, but she once again the young woman found herself comparing herself to Megumi. Her indigo eyes ran over her friend and even she had to admit that the older woman did look stunning.

Megumi wore an exquisite, fitted, strapless jade colored dress that showed off her voluptuous body. Her long dark hair cascaded in silky tendrils along her back and exposed shoulders only further enhancing her beauty. In contrast to herself who wore only a simple black sleeveless top and a pair of comfortable striped pants. She felt rather plain to say the truth, but quickly pushed her insecurities aside as her friend hugged her tightly.

"So where's that handsome boyfriend of yours?"Megumi prodded finally pulling away from the younger girl, causing Kaoru mentally cringe.

Megumi was to put it simply very nosey when it came to her personal life. The woman didn't understand that personal meant personal.

"He's running late, something came up and he's helping Saitou with it." She answered hoping that she wouldn't ask anything else. Fortunately for her the answer seemed to be sufficient.

"I see. That's just fine with me. It gives us time for ourselves. Sano as expected is stuffing his face with food and booze, so he won't be bothering us for now." Megumin teased, making Kaoru grin.

Sanosuke loved four things, Megumi, food, booze and gambling. And she wasn't even certain exactly in which particular order they came. Still the rooster-head did care for the fox, even if he didn't like to show it. And Megumi cared for him as well, even though they fought like cats and dogs.

She smiled as she recalled the first time they met. To put it simply Sano learned the hard way not to mess with someone that could castrate you and not even leave a scar behind. The woman was a doctor for heaven's sake.

Kaoru was ashamed to admit it, but she didn't think they would have lasted as long as they have. They were so different and yet here they were five years now later and still going strong as a couple.

She was brought out of her musings as Megumi handed her a glass with red wine. Personally she didn't like alcohol too much. One of the reasons being that she would get drunk very easily.

The last time Sanosuke and her got drunk (it was after their graduation party) she ended up with the small face of a raccoon on her butt, while Sanosuke on the other hand sported a similar tattoo only his was that of a rooster. Hence the nicknames.

Don't even ask her where they got those tattoos. For that particular memory is and will probably remain very fuzzy, she was just glad that, that was the only thing that happened. It could have been worse, like ending up with Sanosuke in bed.

The thought made her right eye twitch. Shaking her head, she put down the glass on the table. She really wasn't planning on a repeat of that night.

"Not planning to get another tattoo, tanuki?" Megumi teased, making the younger girl that sported a raccoon on her butt, growl.

"Just shut up Megumi." she snapped, but the older woman ignored her and skillfully changed the subject. .

"So how are things going between Aoshi and you? It's about one year since you've guys moved in together." Megumi prodded as she took a sip from her drink.

"Things are going well. I don't have anything to complain."Kaoru found herself answering truthfully.

"Translation, he's good in bed." Megumi said calmly, while taking a sip from her drink.

"Megumi!"Kaoru cried out mortified as felt her cheeks heat up at the statement. Apparently Sano was rubbing off on his girlfriend.

"What? It's very normal to talk about these things. You're a grown woman already." Megumi answered clearly unaffected, making Kaoru wonder if the woman had any shame at all.

"Megumi, relationships are based on more than just sex. Aoshi and I are...well we..." Kaoru didn't know how to continue.

Aoshi and her had been together for more than a year. True like any other couple that lived together they were intimate, but there was more than that to the relationship. Her lips quirked upwards in a small smile as she thought of all the things that made up their relationship.

"Oh my God...Kaoru you're in love!" Megumi screamed, startling Kaoru out of her thoughts.

"What? Megumi that's nonsense...we..."

The Kamiya berated herself as she watched Megumi grin mischievously. She was stuttering for heaven's sake.

In love? Was she truly in love?

She did care for Aoshi, but love. She was a realistic person and well she was kind of scared of that four letter word. However could she truly be in love with Aoshi?

"Tanuki face it, you're in love. Look at you, you have that goofy look on your face and you're even blushing." The doctor pointed out, making Kaoru blush even more.

Fortunately for her whatever else that Megumi was planning to say was interrupted by a deep masculine voice.

"Good evening." Kaoru spun around and was surprised to see Aoshi standing there. Saitou was standing next to him, looking just like a caged wolf in her opinion. She knew that the chief of police, really didn't like these kind of events and personally she didn't blame him. She would have loved to leave as well, but Megumi would probably have her head.

"Hi." she whispered as she noticed that Aoshi was gazing curiously at her.

Why was she blushing? She was certain that by now, her cheeks were resembling red apples.

"You're blushing tanuki. What is that dirty mind of you conjuring up?" Saitou commented with a mocking voice, while his lips quirked up in a smirk that made her temper flare.

"Shut up, Saitou." She found herself answering, her indigo blue eyes narrowed dangerously at him.

The relationship between Saitou and her were almost nonexistent. She only tolerated him, because he worked with Aoshi.

However it seemed that no matter how polite she tried to be, he would always have some mocking remark. The man was just unbearable. And to think that her friend Misao actually had a crush on him.

"I think your raccoon has rabies. Better take her to the veterinary to have her shot." Saitou muttered, before whirling around and walking away.

Kaoru glared heatedly at his back, wishing for him to burst into flames. Reaching for the previously discarded glass of wine, she made to throw it at the arrogant man, but was stopped by Aoshi who gently grasped her hands and took the glass away from her.

"Mou, why did you stop me?" she exclaimed crossing her arms over her chest.

"He's just provoking you. The angrier you get the more amusement for him." Aoshi answered calmly.

Megumi who had seen the whole interaction couldn't stop the smile from appearing on her lips. She had witnessed Kaoru's temper firsthand before and it was to put it simply volatile. So for Aoshi to so easily calm her down, was basically a miracle.

"Aoshi, Kaoru was just saying that she wasn't feeling very well." Megumi calmly informed the dark haired man that was now gazing at her.

"I was?" Kaoru asked confusedly, not sure what the doctor was planning.

Megumi who was not really paying attention to Kaoru continued trying to convince Aoshi, who had by now moved closer to his girlfriend.

"I think it would be better for you to take her home." Megumi finished.

Kaoru blinked a few times, trying to process what was happening, but was interrupted as she felt Aoshi's hand on her forehead.

"You do feel warm. Maybe you're coming down with a fever." She resisted the urge to swat his hand away, but didn't stop herself from sending Megumi the nastiest glare she could muster, causing the fox to grin.

"Yes, better take her home." Megumi nodded her head as she easily guided them to the door.

"Megumi..." Kaoru ground out between clenched teeth.

The fox was just plain crazy. What was she getting at? Still she had no time to ask what was wrong.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Now shoo, I don't want you getting my other guests sick with whatever virus you have." And just like that they were pushed outside and the door was shut in their faces.

It took Kaoru a few minutes to realize what had just happened.

"That woman...she threw us out!" Kaoru yelled, fisting her hands at her side as she stared at the closed door.

"I think she knew that we didn't really want to be there." Aoshi muttered from behind her, making her turn to gaze at him curiously.

"You're right. She's weird, but I can't really say that I'm sad of having to leave. I don't know about you, but I'm glad I'm out of there." she said, while giggling lightly.

"Shall we go?" he asked offering her his hands, which she gladly accepted.

She snuggled close to him as they slowly walked next to one another. The night air was chilly as she cursed herself for not having brought a sweater with her. The simple sleeveless top she wore offered absolutely no warmth whatsoever.

Seeming to sense her discomfort, he threw his arms around her neck bringing her closer to his side and she couldn't help but lean into him.

Neither spoke a word as they slowly continued walking. The silence wasn't overbearing though, in fact it was quite comfortable.

The quiet walk gave her time to once again think about what Megumi and her talked about earlier.

Could she truly be in love?

Don't get her wrong, she did care for Aoshi. And she was certain he cared for her as well, but love was something completely different.

Before Aoshi she had already been in a relationship, but sadly it didn't work out. She had ended up hurt and had trouble trusting anyone else as it was. She knew that it was childish of her to feel this way and she wished that it could be different, but it wasn't.

She really didn't want to get attached to anyone so easily again and yet here she was falling once again.

Out of the corner of her eyes, she saw his passive face. Like always he had the look f complete control.

And yet she could always break that control with just one touch and one kiss and it felt good.

Aoshi looked at Kaoru when he felt her smaller hand touch his. Gazing down at her, he watched as her cheeks heated up, while she entwined her fingers with his.

She smiled softly at him and she instinctively squeezed her hand comfortingly. He had met many women in his life. Some of them which he had been romantically involved with, but none of them could compare to Kaoru.

Like any other man, he was attracted to her for her looks. She was beautiful with her ivory skin, dark hair and stunning indigo eyes. Her Japanese/European heritage caused her to be exotic in looks.

However what he was mostly attracted to was her personality. She was spirited, lively and she lived her life for the moment, completely opposite from him and it was that same reason he was addicted to her like bee to honey.

"Let's take this way." She whispered, bringing him out of his musings.

He didn't say anything as he allowed her to lead him. Soon enough they came upon a bridge, She untangled herself from his grasp and ran ahead of him towards the small wooden bridge.

He smiled watching her childish display. A soft smile quirked his lips; it had always mystified him, how easily she could change moods and he was ashamed to admit it that he had grown somewhat accustomed to her lively ways.

Kaoru meanwhile was leaning against the railing of the bridge gazing at the dark water below them. The water reflected the crescent moon and she was momentarily distracted by the beauty of that simple act of nature. The water was dark and looked like a dark mirror at that moment, the surface calm and unmoving. If only she could be calm at the moment. Thoughts once again surfaced in her head and she found herself swallowing hard.

She felt his presence more than heard him reach her side. The smooth fresh cologne that he used reached her nose and she couldn't stop herself from taking a deep breath. It must have been a sin to smell so good.

She took a sneak peek at him out of the corner of her eyes. His gaze was fixed on the dark waters below them.

She smiled softy. She could get lost in those eyes of his. Such mysterious pools of arctic blue that always drew her in like moth to the burning fire. 

"What are thinking about Kaoru?" He asked softly, his voice barely a whisper. Still it was enough to make her heart flutter.

How could someone have such a captivating voice. She was certain that she could fall asleep just by listening to his voice. It always held that warmth that she couldn't describe and always gave her the feeling of safety of being cared for. 

A sad smile appeared on her lips. It has been so long since she felt this way. Having lost her parents very young, she never really knew what it was to be cared for. Come to think of it, she had always been alone. Of course she had her friends, but still she had been alone. It was so strange to describe the feeling of being surrounded by people and still being alone.

However all of that changed when she had met Aoshi. She whirled around to gaze at him. He was standing quietly next to her, his gaze fixed on the stars in the dark sky.

"I was thinking about us." She whispered, cheeks heating up once again as he shifted his gaze on her. 

She once again berated herself for blushing so much, but a part of her knew that she couldn't help it. He seemed genuinely curious as he turned his face sideways to stare at her.

She quickly looked away, preferring to gaze at the dark waters instead of looking at him, while she nervously licked her suddenly dry lips.

"Have you ever felt like you finally found what you've been looking for your whole life?" she asked softly, a smile tilting her cherry red lips.

"It feels strange, almost scary in a sense. And when you're someone like me, you're even more afraid of actually admitting that just maybe you've finally found it. I've been alone most of my life. My parents died at an early age, leaving me very young. And my earlier relationship didn't work out. So I've been alone for so long."

He didn't say anything, but it was clear that he was listening to her. She was grateful that he wasn't rushing her, for she really needed to think her words carefully. Even though they had been with one another for more than a year, there were still some things she preferred to keep to herself.

Nevertheless she felt it was time to finally let everything out.

"I must confess that during the first months of our relationship, I wasn't certain if it was going to work out. The feeling of loneliness just didn't want to go away..."

At this she turned to gaze at him. Her eyes were swirling with so many emotions that he wasn't certain what they were. And for once in his life he was taken aback.

"Now however I find myself feeling that I have finally found my home...by your side..." Her eyes met his for a brief second, before she quickly looked away from his penetrating stare.

"Megumi also made me realize something today. I should have noticed this earlier, but I guess my past fears blinded me." She stayed silent for a few seconds, trying to gather whatever courage she had for the next statement. Finally feeling that she could, she shifted so that she was facing him. 

"I love you. Aoshi Shinomori, I love you. And I'm not afraid to say it any longer." She whispered.

She felt a bit crestfallen when he didn't say anything in return after a few minutes. He was still gazing at her with that unreadable expression and with each second that passed she felt another piece of her heart crumble. Not one to let others see that she was hurting, she quickly hid her disappointment with a small smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Look at the time, I think we should be heading home now." She muttered absentmindedly, brushing a hair behind her ear.

She quickly wrapped her arms around her body, which was feeling colder than before and made to walk away, but was stopped as Aoshi grasped her wrist.

Whirling around indigo blue eyes met arctic blue and everything seemed to stop for that one instant.

However she didn't really have time to say anything as she found herself pulled against his hard chest, his arms wrapping around her in a tight embrace.

"You don't know how long I've waited to hear those words." he whispered, finally breaking the silence and making a soft gasp leave her lips.

"I love you too Kaoru."Her eyes widened as she heard those words.

She was shocked, elated, surprised to hear those words. He loved her, he loved her, he words kept repeating themselves in her head. Too many emotions threatened to consume her in that one instant, but the feeling of elation finally won out.

And just like that everything seemed to finally fall into place. Her arms tightened around him and she buried her face in his chest.

Neither knew how long, they stood there, but neither cared. They were in their own world. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, they broke apart, but not before he laid a small kiss on her soft lips. The kiss was soft tender and full emotions and she had to stop herself from crying in happiness.

She couldn't stop the smile that adorned her lips as they finally broke apart. Her blue eyes shone brightly in happiness and her cheeks were flushed lightly. At the moment she couldn't have looked more beautiful to him and she was all his.

He didn't know where the possessive thought came from, but he wasn't about to argue with himself. She was his and his alone. She shivered as he ran his thumb along her cheek in a loving matter that left her breathless.

"Let's go home." He whispered and she couldn't stop the smiling even wider. 

Home.

The word made her smile. Yes, she had a home.

And as he gently took her hand and began leading her towards their place, she couldn't stop herself from grinning like an idiot.

She had finally found her home.

**The End**


	4. Remember

Yep, I'm back and no I'm not dead, just too busy.

Anyways this is deffinitely new territory for me. I kind of ventured out of my box. I hope you guy like it. Reviews are appreciated, just like constructive criticism.

Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin or the characters.

P.S if you want to read the unedited version go to http//community. livejournal. com/ 15symphonies/5259. html Of course eliminate the spaces, when you enter the link. I just had to add spaces otherwise it wouldn't appear on this page. I really encourage you guys to read the unedited version, cause it has the lyrics of a song in it and the lyrics are really essential to the story.

* * *

**Remember**

**by Anime-Goddess-Sakura**

The palace was in uproar, servants and guards running everywhere. The army was said to depart today. For months they had tried to hold off from going to war, but it seemed that it was inevitable.

Negotiations had proven futile. The king and his advisors had done all they could to try to pacify the opposing country, but it was proven in vain especially after the queen's brother had been killed.

The king was said to be a cold and emotionless man, but all saw his rage that day when his dear wife shed tears for her beloved brother. That had been the last straw to break the camel's back. And now the country had declared war.

And no matter what anyone said, it wasn't going to change. Not even the queen.

"Aoshi, must you truly leave?" The young queen pleaded, indigo eyes glistening with unshed tears.

Kaoru was afraid. She was afraid for her husband's life. She feared that she wouldn't see him again and the thought made her heart clench painfully in her chest. She could not live without her beloved...she would surely die.

She looked up, when she felt strong firm hands settle on her shoulder.

"I must. The enemy army will not stop until they have taken over the city. I cannot allow this...for our people, yours and my unborn son's sake." One of his hands slid from her shoulder to caress her growing belly.

"But what if you do not come back...I cannot live without you..." She chocked on her own words, throat closing and backing away from him as she tried to imagine how it would be like if he truly didn't come back to her.

Letting out a sigh, he turned his bare back to her and walked to where his sword lay. A part of her wanted to scream at him for being so callous and uncaring, but the other part of her understood that this was how Aoshi was. He didn't really know how to deal with emotions when they were this strong.

Clenching her hands at her side, she tried to reign over her raw emotions. Unlike her husband she was a creature of emotions, she was mostly ruled by them and couldn't quite control herself when such strong and raw feelings were involved.

Still she tried to control herself for Aoshi's sake, but was failing miserably. She knew that she was being selfish, but she did not want him to go. The thought of him dying haunted her mind and heart and made her restless and angry at him for thinking of leaving her alone.

Narrowing her eyes, she looked away from him. Even now he was getting ready to go to battle. Eyes shifting to his tall form, she watched as he fingered his sword at his side. How many had died by that sword and how many more would die by it...

She hated war. Having lost her father to it, she despised the feeling of helplessness it brought with it.

Aoshi might be a powerful and skilled warrior, but he was still mortal. He could still be hurt or even killed...the scars on his body were enough proof of that. Eyes darkened as she thought about how many nights she had spend tracing those same scars. How she had despised those that had dared to touch her husband, to hurt him that way.

"Look at me Kaoru."

Without hesitance she did as she was told, raising her face to gaze into his arctic blue eyes.

He was standing so close to her now that she could practically feel the warmth radiating from his body. She gasped softly as he ran his hand along her arm, fingers entwining with hers when he reached her hand, he gently pulled her towards him.

Not resisting, she sighed as she was pulled against him. She closed her eyes as he ran his fingers through her dark hair. For a moment she was at peace and every troubling thought that she might have had, seemed to melt away. The steady beat of his heart was comforting, his warmth so familiar.

She distinctively acknowledged that she could stay like this forever. By now he had wrapped both of his arms around her small frame.

"Kaoru, I will always be here as long as you hold me in your memories, even if I don't return." He whispered softly in her ear, making her eyes flutter open.

Pulling slightly away from him, she found herself gazing into his deep arctic eyes and once again she found herself drowning into those dark deep pools of liquid azure.

"Aoshi..." His name nothing more than a breathy whisper from her lips as he closed the distance between them to capture her soft plump lips.

He kissed her softly, lips moving gently, slowly and sensually against hers as he tried to imprint the feeling of her and her taste in his memory. Even if he didn't see her again, he would always have this memory of her with him.

He would always remember this moment in time.

---

The war has finally come to an end and their kingdom had won. It had been some harsh months for her and each day she prayed to the gods that Aoshi would come back safely. Letting out a sigh she walked to a small crib, which held her most precious gift.

Her four months old son slept peacefully. It still amazed her how much like his father her son was. He had the same distinct shade of blue eyes as her husband and just like his father he seemed to have that really quiet persona.

Little Yukio was probably one of the most quiet infants that she had ever known. He barely cried and was content to be left alone.

'Just like his father. Aoshi likes to brood as well.'

A smile tugged at her lips, when she saw his eyes slowly flutter open. Letting out a cute yawn, he settled his gaze on her.

"Good morning my dear Yukio." She whispered, leaning over the crib and tracing one of his soft rouge colored cheeks with her index finger.

She was rewarded with a soft giggle as the infant giggled and gurgled. Smiling softly she picked him up, cooing at him the whole time. Humming a soft melody, she slowly made her way to the open window. The plum colored see-through curtains swirled around with the wind, while Kaoru stepped out into the balcony with her son.

The sun had already been up a few hours and the fresh scent of sea drifted to her nose. Living close to the sea meant that she could watch the rising sun each morning. It was breathtaking to say the least and always brightened up her day.

As her eyes scanned the vast expanse of water, she wondered if Aoshi also watched the sun rise each morning and watched it set each late afternoon. Shaking herself out of her thoughts, she turned her attention to her son who was gazing curiously at the seagulls in the distance.

"Your father will come home soon and he will be finally able to see what a formidable son he has." she said smiling as Yukio made a strange sound in his throat, while trying to hide from the sun as he tried to bury his face in Kaoru's bosom.

A soft knock on the door, made her whirl around to gaze at the dark wooden doors. Muttering a soft come in, she quietly walked back into the room, wondering who might be at her door.

The large doors were quietly pushed open and in stepped an young maid. She bowed lowly, before straightening up.

"My lady, the first caravan has arrived."

Kaoru felt her breath catch in her throat as she heard this. For a moment it took her while to comprehend what the maid had just said, but when it did she felt something snap in her. The first caravan meant Aoshi...

Not wasting any time she handed the young maid Yukio and dashed out of the room, her long flowing gown trailing behind her.

She almost barreled into some maids as she made her way down the stairs, but she paid little heed to them as she kept running. She could practically hear her mother berating her telling her that a princess didn't run, but at the moment she didn't care. All that matter was that Aoshi was back.

The young queen almost let out a happy cry as she made it to the main doors. Not wasting any time she pushed open the large front doors and stepped outside, the bright sun almost blinding her for a moment.

She brought her hand in front of her eyes, for a moment as the sun proved almost too much for her sight, but after a while she got accustomed to it and lowered her hand.

There were many soldiers there, most of them already surrounded by their families. They all bowed to her, when they saw her, but she paid little mind to them as she made her way to the royal carriage where she knew that Aoshi should be.

What she didn't notice though was the sympathetic looks the people were giving her. Finally making it to where she needed to be, she came to a stop and gazed at her husband's generals which were all gathered in a circle. Catching her breath for a moment, she straightened up and gazed at the four men.

"Where's Aoshi, where's my husband?"

She knew she sounded a bit rude at the moment, but she couldn't care.

Kenshin a red headed man, who was also Aoshi's most trusted general moved towards her and for some reason she felt something cry out in her as his sad violet eyes settled on her.

Something was wrong.

Squaring her shoulders and raising her chin defiantly, she repeated her question once again. She narrowed her eyes as the general bowed low in front of her. His red bangs covering his eyes.

She absentmindedly noted the other generals, Sanosuke, Soujiro and Saitou gazing at her. The first two with compassionate looks on their faces, causing that feeling of dread in her stomach to only grow. She knew what he was about to say, but she needed to hear if only to know for certain.

"My lady...it pains me to have inform you that our king was killed during battle. Forgive this lowly servant for not being able to protect him."

And just like that... her whole world shattered.

---

It's been weeks since she found out that Aoshi has died and since then she hasn't slept or eaten. She still couldn't believe it. Aoshi had been fighting against a few men, when both him and the man fell off a cliff into the sea. Kenshin, Sanosuke, Soujiro and Saitou have looked for him, but couldn't find him anywhere. He was pronounced dead, no one could have survived that fall.

They were unable to find his body.

She wasn't even able to give him a proper burial. Her small hands tightened in the dark sheets under her. Casting a glance at the side of her bed, she rested her gazed on her son.

Yukio was sleeping peacefully in his crib, the infant completely oblivious to his mother's grief.

Kaoru absentmindedly wiped away the tears that were still falling from her eyes as she leaned against the wooden headboard of the bed. She thought that she has shed all the tears that she had, but apparently she still had a few left.

Her usually long glossy dark hair was held in a simple braid with hair sticking out of it. Dark circles were already forming under her eyes, standing out against her paler than usual skin. She has also lost a lot of weight and knew that it was unhealthy, but no matter what she did, she just didn't have an appetite.

How could she eat when all that occupied her mind was Aoshi. She couldn't sleep for each time she did, she could feel him next to her, only to wake up and find the bed empty.

Wiping some more tears from her eyes, she scowled at herself. She wanted to stop crying, she truly did, but each time she recalled his face, she would start all over again. The young queen didn't know how she could go on without her husband.

She was not strong enough.

Wiping another tear from her eyes, she stood up and walked towards the small desk in the corner. There were some letters there that she hadn't open. She decided to see what they were, anything to get her mind off other things. Sitting down she began opening a few, most of them were from neighboring countries offering their sincerest condolences. She paid little heed to them, not caring for their words.

Just when she was about to give up, she caught sight of a plain white letter. Picking it up, she examined the white paper, her eyes settling on the elegant handwritten letters that spelled out her name in black ink.

Her eyes widened as she noticed that it was Aoshi's handwriting.

Hands shaking and finger digging into the soft material, she quickly tore through it, eager and anxious to see what it could be.

Biting her lower-lip she took out the white piece of paper that was in the envelope. With outmost care she unfolded the letter, almost afraid that it would break.

Licking her suddenly dry lips, she carefully read the written words.

_Dear Kaoru,_

_If you're reading this, it is because I didn't come back to you. I wish that it was not true and that I did return, but circumstances must have prevented me. I don not regret what I did though. I did it all for you and our son. _

_I know that you are crying right now and I sincerely don't want that. _

_Kaoru, my dearest Kaoru, my wife, the mother to my son, as long as you remember me I will live on. I will live on in your heart in your memories. I will always be there with you. I promise you that. _

_At night when you sleep, in the mornings when you wake up, my spirit will always be there with you. I'll watch over you and our son. I wished I could have met him...but it was not meant to be. _

_Please don't cry, it never suited you. And I beg you take care of yourself and our son. I'm certain that you can live for him. Don't live for me, live for him. He needs you and I need you to take care of him. _

_I love you and I will miss you, but no matter what, we will meet someday again. _

_I promise you that, my beloved. _

_Aoshi_

She felt tears falling from her eyes as she read the words over and over again. Hugging the piece of paper to herself, she smiled as tears fell from her eyes.

How could she had been so stupid?

He had promised her that he would always be with her no matter what and not even dead would separate them. Laying the paper on the desk, she stood up and moved towards her son. The urge to hold him, overpowering her. Picking him up, she smiled softly as he opened his eyes to gaze at her.

Whirling around she walked to the balcony, where she could see the sun just coming up. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath of morning air and she felt the tension leave her body. Opening her eyes once again, she watched with her young son as the sun slowly rose.

"It seems a new day has begun, Yukio."

Yukio answered her with a soft giggling and she smiled happily at her son.

Indeed a new day has started for her.

And as she watched the rising sun, she swore that she would live on, she would live for her son and someday when her mortal's life ended she would be reunited with her love.

For now there would be no tears to cry any longer, for as long she remembered Aoshi, he would always live on.


End file.
